


Surely to the Sea

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley), Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: what the fuck
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Surely to the Sea

Crowley has always had profound friendships. He hasn’t had many friends throughout the years – Da Vinci, Guy Fawkes, Freddie Mercury were but a few. All of Crowley’s friends linger in his mind, usually on the cold and lonely nights, he thinks of them when he longs to be in Aziraphale’s arms.

Aziraphale has met all of Crowley’s friends, usually multiple times. There was one friendship that Crowley told Aziraphale very little about though, a friendship with a legend. He was the King of Rock and Roll, taking America and the world afar, by storm: Elvis Presley.

Crowley had told Elvis of his feelings for Aziraphale. He was finally coming to terms with it, and it was scaring Crowley. Elvis had been a good friend, especially when Crowley was so scared and worried. They spent a day eating greasy food, smoking, and drinking. Aziraphale would’ve chastised Crowley if he knew.

Of course, it was the worst time for Crowley to realise what he was feeling. He appeared male in a time when homosexuality was illegal just about everywhere in the world. Crowley half expected Elvis to respond to it with anger, hatred, violence, _or worse._

Instead, though, he just chuckled. He offered Crowley another cigar and they spoke about Aziraphale. It must have resonated with Elvis, because the man asked to be introduced to Aziraphale, and Crowley was more than willing – they’re his two favourite people in the world since Freddie, of course, he’d love for them to meet up.

So, they arranged a date of sorts. Crowley would bring Aziraphale to meet Elvis. It was a nice day. With a minor miracle from Crowley, Elvis remained undetected by tabloids for the day. It made it a nice day for the trio – peaceful even, a day of food and conversations.

Aziraphale was nothing like what Elvis had expected. Crowley is all dark, trying to portray an image of a bad boy. Aziraphale doesn’t match that at all. He’s soft, he reminds Elvis of a grandmother – the kind of person who would knit sweaters and scarves for grandchildren and their friends, and give candy to any child that he sees.

But as Elvis watched the pair interacting, he saw the love that Crowley holds for Aziraphale. And he sees that Aziraphale has a similar emotion for Crowley, a misplaced love almost. It’s inspiring, to Elvis, to see this couple – who are polar opposites, yet their dynamic works better than any other couple that he’s ever seen. _And they’re not even dating, Crowley has expressed upset about that several times._

Of course, the fact that they’re both males stands out further for Elvis – they should both be beaten, jailed, and probably worse, yet here they are, eating ice cream in a small diner in the United States of America, without a care in the world.

When Elvis had gone home that evening, he was still so captivated by the relationship that it inspired him to write a song about the pair:

_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you.  
_

When Crowley heard the song, he teared up and became emotional. It tells the story of his emotions perfectly. The words resonated with the demon, to the point where he struggles to listen to it without thinking of Aziraphale, who is also rather fond of the song. Crowley has never told Aziraphale of the meaning of the song, _why would he? It's Crowley's biggest secret._

On several occasions, when Crowley has been visiting the bookshop, Aziraphale has been playing the song on his record player. It knocks Crowley. The demon has to stop, right where he's standing, in order to collect his thoughts. It never usually lasts more than a few minutes, though Crowley can _feel_ Aziraphale's concern during that time. Aziraphale often asks about it too, but Crowley uses the excuse of indigestion or heart-burn, the latter of which isn't too far from the truth. He can't exactly say _Sorry angel, just getting over my love for you, this song reminds me of it._

The Bentley has a _wonderful_ habit of playing romantic songs when Crowley and Aziraphale are in the car together. Crowley is surprised to note that the Bentley has never played Can't Help Falling in Love. _Yet._

Crowley isn't going to complain about it though, he doesn't want the Bentley to play _that_ song while Aziraphale is around him. It would surely tell Aziraphale how he feels.

Things change though, the world has changed significantly as of recent. Armageddon has been and gone. Heaven and Hell, for now at least, aren't chasing Crowley and Aziraphale. Yet Crowley is still strangled by his feelings, his love. He's not sure of how much longer he can hide them from Aziraphale, and with Heaven and Hell still being a threat, Crowley doesn't want to risk leaving it until it's too late.

_Maybe I should go for a drive,_ Crowley ponders, _might give me a chance to clear my head._ With that, Crowley stands up. He wanders out of his flat, car key in hand. He doesn't make it far down the corridor before Aziraphale is there, walking towards him.

"Oh, hello Crowley! Are you going somewhere?" Aziraphale asks. Crowley shrugs in response.

"Just going for a drive, nothing spectacular. Need to clear my head, you know how everything is at the minute" Crowley responds. He twirls his car key on his finger for a moment before it flies off and hits a wall. Aziraphale seems to deflate, upon hearing that Crowley is going out, he seems almost sad.

"You could come with me?" Crowley offers. Almost immediately, he wants to take those words back. He doesn't want Aziraphale there with him - Crowley is trying to get away from his thoughts, not get closer to them. Aziraphale seems to perk up though, and the smile on his face has all of Crowley's regrets fading away. Aziraphale smiles as he follows Crowley down and out to the Bentley, following impossibly closely.

They climb in, and Aziraphale watches Crowley intently for a few moments with that look that pierces him.

“Where are we going?” Aziraphale asks as he buckles his seatbelt.

“Dunno, I was just thinking of driving around, to be honest. My head’s a mess” Crowley admits. Aziraphale nods, reaching down to rub Crowley’s knee.

“I’m here for you,” He says. It hits Crowley harder than he would admit. _Would you be, if you knew the real me?_

A moment passes, and then Crowley is beginning the drive. Almost immediately, Aziraphale is concerned. Crowley is driving below the speed limit, there are no dangerous overtakes or manoeuvres, just a slow drive down the motorway. In fact, when Aziraphale peers over to the speedometer, he’s surprised to find that Crowley is going well below the national speed limit of 70 miles per hour.

“Are you quite sure that you’re okay, Crowley? You seem incredibly quiet and subdued” Aziraphale asks. Crowley shrugs, though he says nothing. Instead, he turns off the car radio to sit in silence. Aziraphale loses himself in his thoughts for a while, _maybe I shouldn’t have come along._

Eventually, Crowley pulls off the motorway and heads down a dirt road. Aziraphale grips onto the doorhandle slightly, though the speed that the car is going has reduced his stress somewhat. Crowley parks up at the end of the road, and a moment later, he climbs out of the car.

He walks towards the edge of the cliff, spreading his arms wide. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this… free. He has no responsibilities, no demands from Hell that are weighing him down, just the here and now to occupy – and free – his mind.

He sits down on the floor after a moment, though he stands up when he realises that the chalk dust is covering the butt of his jeans.

He wanders over and sits on the hood of the Bentley, and after a moment, Aziraphale joins him. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of waves crashing against rocks, sea birds singing aloud and… well, the sounds of nature.

But it’s too quiet, and Crowley is losing himself in his thoughts again. 

“Bentley, play some music” Crowley comments, staring out to the horizon. There’s a ship out there, Crowley ponders who, or what, it’s carrying. Before he can lose himself in his thoughts, a song comes on. A familiar song that has him cringing.

“ _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ ” The distinct voice fills the air. It drowns out the sound of waves crashing against rocks and birds singing away, but Crowley is really regretting it now.

“Ooh, this song is wonderful. It’s so romantic, I wonder who it’s about” Aziraphale says, and Crowley can hear the happiness in Aziraphale’s voice.

“Yeah… thanks car” Crowley comments, his voice filled with anger.

“Crowley, what’s going on?” Aziraphale asks, watching as the demon walks to the edge of the cliff again.

“Nothing” Crowley grunts. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, kicking a rock. He watches as it falls down, bouncing off the edge of the cliff before landing in some bushes at the water’s edge.

“Oh, I don’t believe that, my dear” Aziraphale comments.

“Come, sit next to me” He adds. Though reluctant, Crowley obliges and sits beside Aziraphale on the hood of the Bentley. They don’t move for a while, only sitting in silence. Crowley is cherishing the moment, it’s probably going to be the last one like it, _especially with what he wants to say._ He’s not sure he can stop himself from saying it either.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you._

“You asked who this song is about…” Crowley comments, standing up again. He walks to the edge of the cliff, letting the sea breeze clear his mind. Aziraphale nods, Crowley can see it out of the corner of his eye. A moment passes, and Crowley tosses his sunglasses over the edge. It’s so long since he’s seen the sunlight through his eyes – it’s refreshing. There are no humans here to see him either, so he doesn’t’ feel so worried about wearing no sunglasses.

“It’s about us…” Crowley comments. He doesn’t turn around, instead, he continues to stare out to sea and hopes that the ground beneath him will crumble and break.

“I uh… well, you can hear it, can’t you” Crowley adds.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

“Oh… Crowley…” Aziraphale is speechless, taken aback even. He _never_ knew how Crowley feels. _How didn’t I see it?_

“I am sorry, dear. I…” In spite of the countless novels that he’s read, Aziraphale can’t find the right words now. Nothing will suffice – but _how_ could Aziraphale reject Crowley. The demon has been in his life for so long, they’ve gone through so much together. But Aziraphale doesn’t feel the same, he doesn’t want to force it. _No words fit right though, and that’s the hard part._

“I see you as a friend, Crowley, a brother almost,” Aziraphale says. He watches Crowley for a moment, before climbing off the Bentley. He turns away, for only a moment. He can’t decide what to do – he doesn’t want to leave Crowley here alone, but he’s not sure if he can sit in the Bentley, alone, with Crowley for a long journey back to London.

Aziraphale turns on his heel, mouth open to speak to Crowley. But he’s met with… well nothing. Crowley has disappeared. The Bentley is still here though, and fear immediately fills Aziraphale.

“Oh no…” He murmurs. He makes his way to the edge of the cliff, with shaky legs. He’s not sure what he expects to see, but there’s nothing there.

Aziraphale knows, though, that Crowley hasn’t just miracled back to his flat. Crowley’s… gone.


End file.
